Wedding Crashers
by AngelKoryuu
Summary: Sakura's kidnapped and forced to marry a stranger! What's Naruto and Sasuke going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Wedding crashers**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sakura's abduction**

* * *

"BAKAAAAAAA!"

The loud booming voice shook the whole forest, scaring innocent birds and alarmed helpless little animals.

Sakura fumed. She glared hotly at the blonde ninja before her. She closed her fists which Naruto assumed that this was the start of the Olympic Marathon for Survival.

Sasuke sighed, he was still in his usual pose, arms crossed, back leaned against a tree.

Sakura began chasing Naruto with her fist ready to punch him.

And that was just the first part of the schedule.

But this day, there was one thing that was not in schedule (Kakashi being late is not included).

"Nishishishishishi….!" (Laughs like Jiraiya!) A strange man behind the bushes wrote down notes. "This girl is beautiful and strong. She will definitely be perfect for a prize!"

"OI!"

The man panicked and fell down on his bottom. He looked at his left and right and saw nobody.

"Oi. I'm up here."

He looked above and saw the blonde haired ninja.

"AHH! Please don't kill me! I-"

"Who says I'm gonna kill you?"

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto now was the one who panicked he jumped from the tree and hurried away for his life.

The man sighed in relief and he thought his life would be over. But what troubles him the most was the pretty ninja that was threatening the blonde's boy. He wondered…

* * *

"ne, ne, Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke who was in an Indian seat and looked like meditating.

He opened his eye and gave her his 'soft' glares.

"You wanna have lunch with me after our training? If you want, I'll treat you. Or.. or… I'll cook instead!" Sakura blushed madly.

He closed his eyes again. "Mind your own business Sakura, no."

"But Sasuke-kun, you are my business!"

His eyebrow twitched.

Sakura instantly linked his arm with his.

"pppleeeeaaaasssseee" there was that puppy look that she'd been giving him.

Since they were 14 and already in the stage of puberty, there was no doubt Sasuke had already developed some 'feelings' for her and they'd been together for 2 years already. Who wouldn't?

He tried to hide the blush but…

"Sasuke-bastard! How dare you hold Sakura-chan!"

They both looked up…

Without warning, a crow squeaked and surprised Naruto from behind which made him fall.

**Thump!**

**Bam!**

"oooooowwwwwwwwww….."

"Naruto…. Get off me!" Sakura groaned.

Who suffered the most of all was Sasuke, who was above, who above Sakura, is Naruto.

"get off… Sakura…"

Despite the heavy burden he could feel Sakura's hot breathing in his skin. Since they were so close, approximately one inch away earlier there was no doubt she'd be so close to his face, but thankfully, her face was just beside his neck. But was bad, since his most sensitive part was there (yeah, the reason why snake guy placed it there lol). But besides that he could feel two 'soft' mounds on top of his chest.

'**_DAMN HORMONES! DAMN PUBERTY! DAMN EVERYTHING!'_**

If he was perverted, he would have had a nosebleed right now.

"GET OFFFFF! I SWEAR NARUTO I'M GONNA KILL YOU! GET OFF ME!"

Naruto jumped off Sakura.

Sakura heaved a sigh.

"Sasuke-kun are you-"

"Yo!"

Interrupted by the late teacher.

Sasuke was thankful his teacher had arrived, at least his late schedule was doing him something good, or Sakura would've seen him blush.

"SENSEIIII! YOU. ARE. LATE!"

"I'm so sorry there were snails blocking my way so…"

"Liar. Then you should've jumped over them." Sakura muttered.

"Anyways, we have an important mission today!"

"Really? Really!" Naruto jumped in happiness. "What kind? What kind?"

Kakashi handed him a green scroll.

"What's this?"

Sakura peeked and Sasuke followed.

The three of them raised their eyebrows.

"THIS. IS. SO. LAME!"

* * *

Sakura picked the lovely flowers from the ground. She hummed happily as she carefully picked out the best. She was alone but she didn't know someone was watching her.

* * *

"This is boring! And I thought it was a REAL mission!"

Naruto kicked the small stones and grumbled.

"Shut up and do your work dobe."

"Hmph! Bastard!"

"What did you-"

In the middle of their fight an ear-splitting scream was heard, and it was no doubt from Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura!"

* * *

She fell on the ground, sleeping. The man picked her up gently and started to run when two ninjas blocked his way.

Sasuke, with his arms crossed, glared at him, so did Naruto.

The man stepped back and started off the other way with Sakura still in his arms.

"Hey you! Get back here with Sakura!"

Naruto and Sasuke chased the man but before they could even catch him, unknown ninjas appeared out of nowhere and started attacking them.

"Crap! In this situation, we'll never be able to catch Sakura!" Naruto cursed.

Sasuke threw shurikens and kunais everywhere and started to panic inside when he lost sight of Sakura.

* * *

The man panted and bolted inside the mansion, with Sakura still unconscious.

"Master! I have brought you…your wife."

* * *

Another new fic what can I do? I'm such a sucker in making stories. I haven't even updated the others yet!

I really have a big problem! I have a huge writer's block and I don't know what to doo!

**Bad News:** Something happened which made my love for Sasuke X Sakura become ¼ then transferred to Naruto X Sakura. I don't know why! I guess that's why I have a huge writer's block. But I guess I can keep up their relationship here.

**Good News: **Chapter 2 is finished already.

So that's all and… to the people who have read **_The Night before Christmas_** the rose that Sasuke gave to Sakura, the white rose, does not only mean purity and innocence but also **pure love**. While the red rose means, wild romance.

Ciao!

AngelKoryuu


	2. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: **Not me own.

**Wedding Crashers**

**Chapter 2:**

**Where are you?**

* * *

Naruto punched the tree again and again.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kusoooo!"

Sasuke sat on top of a rock and clenched his fists and glared at the innocent ant.

They were both angry to let Sakura's captor go. The ninjas whom they fought with were no less low-class, how could they have been so slow? Maybe because of the total confusion and panic they forgot about everything.

Kakashi stood silently in front of the two boys. He knew both boys would never let anything happen to their dear flower, even him, the father-like figure of the team would never let that happen. But was he so damn slow. He knew it must be serious trouble especially when Sakura is held captive. He was also angry but confused at the same time. Kakashi wanted to clear his mind first and then he'd make it a mission for them to look for Sakura.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Come here."

Both boys glanced at him.

* * *

Sakura groaned and turned around to other side of the bed.

Wait… bed?

She's in a bed?

Sakura bolted up.

Wasn't she just in the forest?

Plus… where is she?

She looked around her. Everything was so fancy and expensive.

The bed was so soft and the blankets were silk, the window curtains were for real rich people and everything... everything… this was…

NOT HER HOUSE!

To make things worse…

She looked down at her body and saw she was dressed in the prettiest dress she had ever seen but…

Her eyes widened.

"You're awakened already, hime?"

She turned to her left and her first instinct was….

**SLAP!**

* * *

Sasuke picked up a forehead protector from the grass.

"Hey, I got some clues here. " He shouted.

Naruto ran to his side and looked at the forehead protector, there was no mistaking it, it was Sakura's.

Kakashi followed.

"Good work Sasuke. Now all we have to do is…"

Naruto and Sasuke watched Kakashi as he summoned Pakkun, his favorite dog.

"Pakkun, we need you to track down Sakura's smell. You know her right? The pink-haired girl?"

"Of course I know her," Pakkun answered. "I can never forget her smell, we use the same shampoo." He said proudly.

They sweatdropped.

* * *

"I sense her smell it's straight ahead." Pakkun said and jumped from branch to branch.

The three nodded and followed the dog with the hope of finding Sakura's whereabouts before dark.

Hopefully, there won't be any trouble coming ahead of them.


	3. Marry me, will you?

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do **not **own Naruto.

**Wedding Crashers**

**AngelKoryuu**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Marry me, will you?**

* * *

**SLAP!**

Sakura started to panic. But before she knew it, she absent-mindedly slapped the unknown person in front of her, making _him _fall off the bed.

"N-nani?" Sakura exclaimed.

"gaaahhh…" The person started to stand up from his position. "Ow. That sure hurts hime."

"H-hime? What do you mean?"

He stood up proudly, his left hand covering the bright red slap mark on his cheek.

"I am Koji Mirahara, it is a very lovely pleasure to meet you hime." He bowed lightly.

He had a short blonde hair, carefully combed back, until Sakura had slapped him. He had dark brown eyes, a happy curved mouth and neat but fancy clothes. It was obvious he was rich and noble-like.

"Huh?"

"Welcome to my house." He smiled happily at her.

She could tell his eyes were up to something mischievous.

**_He calls this a house? _**Inner Sakura thought. **_This looks more like a mansion! _**

"Wh-why am I here?" she asked, scared.

"I brought you here, hime."

"That's not what I meant."

He didn't reply. Instead, his smiling mouth widened more

"What I'm asking is why I am here? This… room… house.. or whatever this is!"

"Details can be saved for later, hime." He sat beside her on the bed. Sakura backed away. "Do you mind introducing yourself?"

"Yes, I do! And I won't tell you who I am unless you answer my question."

"Well, that's…"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto cursed.

They slowly but carefully walked through the damned river. Since the bridge had been old it resulted to a very shabby and dangerous pathway. This is really getting troublesome, they thought.

Even Pakkun was having a hard time.

It had been hours since Kakashi left them. He remembered something and hurriedly bid them goodbye, telling them that they could do the mission on their own and he had to run some errands.

Kakashi was definitely no help.

"Kusooo! Why am I even here, anyway?" Naruto stopped, his fists clenched. "We should be saving Sakura now, not walking through this dirty… filthy… GAH!"

Sasuke stepped on his head and pushed him deeper into the knee- high water.

"Shut up and keep walking, slowpoke."

He used Naruto's head as an elevation and jumped towards dry land. Naruto's head popped out, his eyes flaming with anger.

"SASUKE!" he threatened.

Pakkun sighed. As he continued to swim through the water, he passed Naruto and easily walked his way through the damp land. He shook himself out of water as the two boys continued to bicker, curse, and fight each other.

This was getting nowhere.

* * *

"It's a secret!"

Sakura sweatdropped. She then turned and crossed her arms.

"Hime. Hime. Please don't get mad!" He waved his hands in front of him.

She didn't reply.

"Okay. You're inside the Mirahara Manor…" he started.

Sakura turned her head to the side and looked at him. He seemed very nice to her and even called her 'hime', now she felt kind of comfortable.

"I brought you here because of some reasons…" He locked eyes with her.

Sakura shivered

"And for that reason… I changed your clothes!" He changed the topic.

**_Bastard_**.

Fangs instantly came out of her mouth and she punched him right on his face.

"Ah!" He sobbed in an obviously fake way. "Hime.. hime.. that hurt!"

"Listen, **you**. I don't care who you are or for what reason I'm here. I just wanna go home, you get that?"

He fell off the bed (again), scared by the pink-haired kunoichi's demand.

But he was right. He **did** change her clothes.

It was the kind of dresses you'd see in a store but will never get to buy. Too expensive.

Koji, noticing she was looking at her dress, said "Don't worry, hime. I didn't change the clothes for you!"

Her eye twitched.

She punched him right in the face again.

_**Pervert. **_

* * *

****

Sasuke looked up at the night sky. His clothes were wet and dirty and had been tattered from the previous fight him and Naruto made.

He lay down on his back and pulled his arms up to his head. It sure was tiring.

Naruto sat on a rock, waiting for their fish to be cooked from the bonfire he made. Pakkun stared at the smaller fish (which was for him) as he wagged his tail back and forth.

_Sakura-chan, don't worry, I'll be here to save you!_ Naruto determinedly thought.

And in the Uchiha's mind…?

_Sakura, where are you?_

* * *

"Hiimeeeee…. Gomen!"

Sakura sat cross-legged and glared at him as he bowed on his hands and knees before her. It was a funny sight.

"Hmph!"

"Himeee.." he said pleadingly.

Sakura turned her head to the right and ignored his pleas.

"Well then…" he stood on one knee.

This caught Sakura's attention. She stared at him with wonder as he fumbled for an unknown object in his pocket.

**_What's he doing? _**Inner Sakura said.

'_Who knows?'_

He straightened his back and presented a small red box containing a….

Ring?

He smiled.

Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Sorry for the long update, guys! Sorry, really! Thank you for all the warm reviews and sorry for making this short! Hope you enjoyed this. I know I didn't put my all into this and this story might be short too. I just wanted to finish this anyway 

Well, bye then!


	4. I'm sorry

As you all know…. It's been like, 2 or 3 years since I last updated any of my stories. I thank everyone who reviewed even if it's… well, not updated, ehehe. So, yeah, to all those who put my stories in their favorites list, I thank you all very very much. I mean, really, I can't believe how retarded my writing is and yet people still read it. So there, a big thanks to all.

Sorry that I cannot update on this account anymore and that I'm going to leave my stories incomplete. But if anyone wants though, I can re-edit the other ones (like the Wedding Crashers, which I'm thinking of re-doing again… in my other account- mango soda).

I'm sorry again TT


End file.
